


Strawberry Daifuku

by russiaeats1cake



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff, Food, M/M, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day, Violetshipping, Working Late, dinner date, puppyshipping - Freeform, sweet boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russiaeats1cake/pseuds/russiaeats1cake
Summary: Seto has to stay late for work on Valentine's Day, so Katsuya makes the best of it.





	Strawberry Daifuku

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have decided to work on a few drabbles to release some writing pressure from all of my projects. Here's a final Valentine's Day post from me!

**Strawberry Daifuku**

 

They had agreed that they weren’t doing anything for Valentine’s Day. The only thing that Seto had committed to was that he would be home before six and not touch his work until he stepped into the office the next morning. The blond was excited. Sure, they agreed on not doing anything, but how could he not appreciate an evening and morning with his boyfriend’s undivided attention? Then Katsuya got the text.

_ “Some idiot scheduled me for two more meetings this evening.” _

He frowned.  _ “So cancel?” _

_ “Can’t. I’ve apparently canceled twice already. I’m sorry. I’m surrounded by idiots. These meetings look completely pointless. Another two hours of my life held hostage for something that could have been in an email. Sorry to ask, but can you make sure Mokuba eats something other than garbage when he gets home? I’d appreciate it.” _

Katsuya was laying on the bed when he got those texts. The long text was a rarity from Seto. Normally, there would be curt responses. In all honesty, Katsuya wasn't surprised. Something always came up. He gave a long sigh, and texted back,  _ “Will do.”  _

There was no sense in getting mad at the norm. He had figured that out a few years ago when they first started dating. Seto ran his own company. There were going to be times when things came up. Didn't make it any less shitty. He typed,  _ “What time you gonna be home?” _

_ “Late. Maybe eight.” _

_ “Anything you wanna eat?” _

_ “I’ll figure it out when I get home. You don’t have to wait up.” _

_ “Okay. Let me know when you’re heading home.” _

_ “K.” _

Katsuya rolled over on the bed and hugged a pillow. It smelled like Seto. Not the dark clove scent of his cologne. Just his natural scent that Katsuya couldn’t quite place, but it was unique to Seto and Seto alone. He scrolled through the texts again. Through the texts, Katsuya felt the frustration and disappointment Seto felt. There had to be something he could do. He’d be breaking the rule that they wouldn’t be doing anything, but he could imagine how the foul mood that Seto would be in now and probably later that evening and how he would skip eating altogether because of it. Katsuya sat up and left for the kitchen. It was close to five in the afternoon. Maybe he could salvage Seto’s day.

<3

Seto stepped into the mansion and considered just going to bed. It was closer to nine, and while he normally kept long hours, he wasn’t in the mood for the living anymore. He heard a howl and a clatter echo from the kitchen. 

“Katsuya?” Seto dropped his briefcase. More alarmed----”Katsuya!”

He ran down the corridor to the kitchen and found Katsuya at the sink rinsing his hand. A cast iron skillet sat on the floor. Seto hurried to Katsuya’s side. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just burned it trying to clean.”

Seto wanted to check his hand, but he knew it was best to rinse it if it was a burn. Instead, he put on an oven mitt and picked up the skillet. A ring of grease glistened on the floor. As he stood, he placed his hand on Katsuya’s waist to steady himself. He kissed his shoulder after he placed the skillet on the counter.

“I thought you were actually hurt.”

“What are you talkin’ about? I am actually hurt!”

Seto laughed. He said, “I appreciate you cooking for Mokuba. You didn’t have to.”

Katsuya stiffened. As if he forgot something.

“What? He  _ did _ eat. Right?”

“Yeah.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“Well, ahm...he just ordered himself a pizza. Don’t worry. It had spinach on it. And he’s off playing his MMORPG with his friends.”

“What----then what is this for----oh.”

The blond gave Seto a sheepish grin as he shut off the water. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Seto.”

“I thought we weren’t going to do anything…”

“We  _ aren’t _ ,” the blond said. “We’re just having a nice dinner together that I cooked on a day that  _ happened  _ to be Valentine’s Day. On a night where your brother chained to his computer because of a gaming addiction you likely started.”

Katsuya guided him by the shoulders to the breakfast nook and made him sit. He left and returned with two plates, dramatically covered, and wine glasses. He went to retrieve a bottle of red wine. Seto watched, unsure of what to do. 

“1946 Beaulieu Vineyard BV Carneros Pinot Noir.”

Whistling, Katsuya filled the wine glasses and placed his hand on the cover of the plate in front of Seto.

“For my love, filet mignon with a heavy side of roasted vegetables.” He uncovered the plate to show Seto, but he covered it again. “But before that…”

Seto watched as Katsuya reached across the table and pulled a styrofoam box to them. Nonchalantly, the blond sat next to him. He popped the box open. “Strawberry daifuku. You’re favorite. And yours truly is gonna feed it to ya.”

Seto snorted. The gesture was so over-the-top it that it was so Katsuya. And of course his boyfriend had to show off how much he knew him. He smirked. “Under one condition.”

“And what’s that?”

“You only use your mouth.”

“Deal,” Katsuya said and gave him a peck on the lips. Seto pulled him back in for another, deeper kiss.

“Thank you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Now let me feed ya.”


End file.
